


Little White Lies

by oreob1tch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, And he falls for Sammy, Confusion, Dean just needs a rebound, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Fluff, Lisa is a bitch who hurt Dean, M/M, One Night Stands, Relationship(s), Ruby is Sam's best friend, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, lots of buttsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is convinced that his little brother and his mom died in a fire, when Dean was four years old.<br/>Sam Wesson was told that he was adopted and that his entire family died in a car crash.<br/>The truth is completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea long time ago and I'm actually proud of this, so I hope you'll enjoy reading it :) Any kind of feedback is apprecaited ♥

Dean sighs and looks at himself in the mirror. "What do you think?"

Adam looks up from the magazine and looks at Dean who looks stunning in the suit. "Man, I would bang you."

Dean laughs and for the first time in weeks, it sounds sincere. "Yeah, like I would let you. But really, how do I look?"

"You always look great in suits." Adam smiles softly at his best friend. "And I'm sure the party will be great." 

Dean rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to go there. He doesn't like these posh parties where people wear suits, drink champagne and eat freaking caviar. He prefers sweat pants, beer and binge-watching his favourite TV shows. That's the kind of party he likes.

"Will Lisa be there?" 

Adam cannnot not notice the pain in Dean's voice. "Dude, it's been months since-"

"I know. That's why I'm asking. Because I don't mind." Dean interrupts him and fake smiles. Yes, it's been almost seven months since Lisa left him for Matt. For someone who is better than Dean, who she loves more than she ever loved Dean. 

Adam doesn't believe Dean, of course he doesn't, he knows how hurt Dean actually is, but decides not to say anytihng about it, he doesn't want to upset him. 

"So..Tomorrow?"

Dean nods. "If I won't choke myself while tying the tie."

Adam smiles and pats his back. "It'll be great, I promise."

**

As soon as Adam leaves, Dean takes the clothes off and takes a long hot steamy shower. As the hot water makes all of his muscles relax, he starts to think. Adam's right. He has his head full of Lisa, he's still hurting because he allows himself to be and feel hurt. But this must end. He deserves better.

He decides to find himself a good looking girl that he can shag and take his mind off of his ex girlfriend for a while. He knows it won't be a problem, because he is handsome, he knows he is and he looks great in suits and he's charming and funny. And he almost let the sadness and pain make him forget that.

When he gets out of the shower, he throws on a clean plain black t-shirt and sweat pants and lays down on a couch, watching Netflix for the rest of the night.

***

He takes a deep breath and looks away. Did he notice? He doesn't dare to look back at him to find out. Then he hears someone walking towards him and that makes him look. Yes, fuck, he noticed. 

But he's smiling and his smile is warm and his green eyes shine bright and he looks so good in his suit.

He swallows the lump in his throat and forces himself to smile back. Dean raises his glass. "It's awful." 

Sam laughs and nods. Yeah, the party is fancy and all but the champagne tastes awful. 

"You're Sam, right?" Dean asks and finally, his smile reaches his beautiful eyes. Sam feels his cheeks redden. 

"Yes, yes, Sam Wesson." He tries hard not to sound like a fangirl but he still can't believe it, that Dean Winchester,  _that Dean Winchester_ who he has a crush on for almost a year now is talking to him and that he knows his name. They don't even work together, Dean is popular and everyone likes him and Sam is just an operator and he always looked up to Dean and wanted to be like Dean and now he also wants to fuck Dean.

"Hey, Sam I found the- oh. Good evening Mr Winchester." Ruby looks shocked. Then she glances at Sam who gives her "I don't even know" look and she looks back at Dean. Ruby knows about Sam's crush on Winchester and she also knows that Sam's too shy to make a first step and starts conversation with him.

"Won't you introduce us?" Dean smiles at Ruby and Sam's heart sink. 

"Yeah, of course, Ruby this is Dean, Dean this is my best friend Ruby."

They shake hands and Ruby smiles. "I just wanted to tell you that I finally find my girlfriend again, so I'm going to find her once again."

Sam knows she's lying, she's single and not even into girls, but she gets why she did it and he can't be more grateful. She smiles at Dean and with quiet "Enjoy your night boys" she walks away to find a random girl who will pretend to be her girlfriend.

There's an awkward silence between the two of them and then Dean coughs nervously. "You know... I was not hitting on your friend. I mean she's pretty but-"

"That's okay." Sam interrupts him and smiles. "It's fine, really." Then he looks down on his shoes. Suddenly he feels very insecure and vulnerable and he wants to run away. 

Dean looks around and then leans closer to Sam. "Why don't we just get out?" 

Sam's heart skips a beat and he looks Dean in the eyes. "Like..?"

"We can go to mine, I live alone and I don't enjoy this party at all." 

Sam tries to hide his red cheeks and nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

****

"God, you're pretty."

Sam whines and Dean laughs, spreading his legs wider and kissing Sam's belly. "You're so fucking beautiful. More beautiful than all the girls that were at that shitty party."

To be honest, Dean is really surprised that he ended up shagging  _a guy_. It's not like he's against it, he just always prefered women. But Sam is so pretty and he wants him and Dean noticed almost immediately, when his eyes landed on Sam, that he likes him. Just the way he was staring at him - that was all he needed.

And-it's just sex. He doesn't care, as long as he's the one on top, he's the one in control.

Sam bucks his hips up and whines and Dean looks up at him and smirks. "What do you want, Sam? What do you want me to do? Tell me, baby."

The younger man closes his eyes. "Just... do whatever you want."

"No no no no." Dean shakes his head and starts kissing Sam's inner thighs. "Tell me."

He can't see Sam's red face so he doesn't know how embarrassed Sam really is. He doesn't talk dirty.  He doesn't know what to say so that he doesn't sound like a complete idiot. "Could you.. ugh Dean c'mon."

Dean laughs and moves up so he can kiss Sam. "Yes, Sam? What do you want me to do?"

"Blow me." Sam says and bites his lip and Dean laughs once again.

"It wasn't that hard, was it?"

Sam moans as Dean lowers himself and takes Sam's cock into his mouth, tongue circling the sensitive head, tongue lapping at the slit and licking the precum away. Sam's breath hitches and he lets out a loud long moan. Dean's mouth is sinful, his lips made for blowjobs and his tongue drives Sam crazy.

And he hasn't done  _it_ in so long, he knows he's not going to last long. He doesn't want to tell Dean because it's embarrassing but as it turns out, he doesn't need to because Dean pulls away. "I want you to come when I'm inside you."

He shivers as Dean takes off his boxers and starts palming himself. Then he grabs the bottle of lube and pour the cold substance on his fingers, circling his middle finger around Sam's entrance. He slowly pushes in and Sam arches his back.

"God Sam, you're so tight, have you ever been fucked?"

Sam nods. "Long time ago. I was the top one for the last few years."

Dean smiles and kisses Sam softly. "I'll be gentle then."

"You don't have to be." Sam assures him and thrusts his hips down on Dean's finger. The said man pushes another finger in and then another and continues to strech Sam. Few minutes later he removes the fingers and Sam whines, feeling empty.

"Shh babes, I'm gonna fill you up and make you feel so good." 

Sam moans and Dean grabs his hips, entering Sam slowly. Once he's balls deep, he almost pulls out and thrusts back in and sets a steady, hard pace. Dean groans when he feels Sam's walls tighten around his cock and he pushes in deeper, hitting Sam's prostate. Sam moans loudly and grabs Dean's shoulders, searching for his mouth. Dean kisses him while thrusting in and out of his lover and he groans into Sam's mouth. The younger man feels awesome, he's warm and tight, and he scratches Dean's back and it's kind of painful and Dean loves it.

"Dean, oh god." Sam lolls his head back and Dean takes the chance and starts kissing and biting his neck. Sam shudders and starts shaking. 

"Are you close, baby?" Dean asks and quicken up his pace, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing through the room. 

"Yes, Dean, please." Sam wants Dean to touch him so bad but Dean has different plans. 

"I know you can come just from my cock, c'mon baby, make me proud."

And it's all it takes, really, Sam arches his back and shoots his load, breathing heavy, clenching around Dean's cock who comes shortly after.

He pulls out and lies down beside Sam, eyes closed. "Wow, dude that was something."

Sam chuckles. "Yeah, that was something."

*****

Dean wakes up alone. The warmth of Sam's body is still on the other side of the bed so it can't be that long since he left. He still feels him. He smells his scent on the pillow and feels his skin under his fingertips and he needs to shake his head. It meant nothing. Just a hook up. 

But of course, he meets him at work. Sam's face reddens when his eyes meet Dean's and he must admit, it's really cute. He winks at Sam and the younger man's eyes widen. Dean smirks. 

Later that day, he calls him to his office. Sam looks nervous and Dean calms him down by kissing him. To be honest, seeing Sam just reminded him the previous night, what it felt like, how he felt this morning. How good it was. How much he wants it again.

Sam groans into Dean's mouth and Dean pulls away. "You left."

"Yeah, not used to.. i don't usually stay for the night." Sam smiles shyly and Dean nods. 

"How's your bum anyway? Doesn't hurt?"

Sam laughs and Dean feels like he's melting. That sound is fucking gorgeous. 

"I'm still little bit sore but I don't mind. Wanted to feel you for days." His words go straight to Dean's dick. He locks the door and looks at Sam. 

"Strip."

****

They end up shagging in Dean's office, where anyone could hear them. It made it even hotter and it also made it Dean thrust into Sam faster and harder. And oh god, Sam's moans are the hottest sound Dean ever heard. They quickly clean up and Sam promises to call Dean.

He doesn't call for a week. He's too scared. He's been crushing on Dean for so long and now, he got fucked by him twice, in  _two days._ He's confused and even though he wants Dean,  _needs_ him even, he's way too scared to call. That's when Dean calls. He wants to ignore it at first but he can't.

"Hello?"

"You promised you'd call."

"Has been busy." Sam lies and tries to ignore the pain in Dean's voice. 

"I want to see you, Sam." Dean admits and Sam's heart skips a beat. "I miss you baby."

Sam bites his lip. "I can come over."

Dean sounds much happier all of a sudden, like he's really happy Sam will come over, like he really wants to see him.

And when Sam comes, he pins him against the wall and fucks him right in the hallway and Sam loves every single second of it, begging for more, moaning and groaning loudly whenver Dean hits his prostate. He comes all over his fist and Dean fills him up with his come and Sam can't be more content. 

Then Dean makes coffee for both of them and they talk for hours and then Sammy blows Dean off and goes home as soon as Dean's asleep.

That's how it goes for three more months. They fuck occasionally (pretty often) and Dean wakes up alone. And that's when he finally admits he fell for that incredibly tall, dorky, geek boy who talks too much and that can make feel Dean better than anyone else.

 "I want to take you somewhere. Dress up nicely. No suit, just nice clothes." He calls Sam. He doesn't tell him that it's going to be date, he doesn't want to scare the poor guy.

*****

They have dinner together, have a good time and Dean can't help but admire Sam's face. He's so gorgeous and he can't help but imagine Sam's neck and shoulders full of little red marks, telling people that Sam's taken, that he's his and his only. He wants that. He wants all of that. He wants Sam and all he can give him.

Then they go to Dean's to have a beer. Sam falls to his knees and sucks Dean off and then Dean takes him to his bedroom. "I want you to fuck  me tonight."

Sam smiles. "Are you sure?" And Dean kisses him and it tells it all. He is so god damn sure he wants Sam inside him and he wants him ASAP.

But as it turns out, Sam likes to be really dominant. he ties Dean's hands to the headbord and kisses Dean's back as Dean's on his knees, his ass high in the air.

"Please Sammy, please."

"Sammy?" he chuckles and curles his fingers. Dean cries out in pleasure. 

"Please baby, please fuck me, I need it, need it so bad."

And Sam gives it to him, he fucks him slow and deep and Dean loves it. He loves how he can feel every inch of Sam's dick, the stretch and pressure just right. He loves Sam's grunting. He loves all of it. 

"I'm close baby." he moans and Sam grunts, picking up his pace, watching his cock disappearing in Dean's hole. It drives him crazy. They come together, for the first time. Sam unties Dean's wrists and he wraps his arms immediately around Sam's neck, kissing him frantically. 

"Be mine, Sammy. Please."

And Sam is confused and surprised and pleased because fuck yes, finally. And he kisses Dean deeply and then nods and they kiss for hours and make love for hours and the following morning, Dean wakes up with Sam's arm around his waist.

***

It's great, they are great and Dean is happy and Sam is happy and everything is so fucking  _great,_ and Sam knows, something bad is going to happen. He doesn't want to think about it, he can't think about it, Dean makes him think about the good things only and Sam is so happy and content with the way things are and he's ready to introduce Dean to his parents. He knows that Dean's parents are dead, both of them, he knows what happened to his mom and brother and he knows that his dad died few years ago. Dean knows Sam's adopted and he wants to meet the people who raised the guy he's so helplessly in love with.

Sam calls his mom and tells her that he wants them to meet someone. His mom is freaking out, in a good way and they set up a date and a time. Everything's ready, everything's perfect. Dean can't stop thinking about it and when the day comes, he's awake way too early. 

"Baby, go back to bed." Sam whines and rubs his eyes when he finds Dean in the kitchen. "It's too early and I miss you."

Dean smiles at his adorable boyfriend and goes to bed with him, hugging him close and kissing his forehead. "I love you." he whispers. 

Sam chuckles. "I love you too, you know that."

And Dean feels perfect. He has the most gorgeous, smartest and sexiest boyfriend who loves him as much as Dean loves him and it feels perfect.

And then, everything falls and crashes.

It begins when he meets Sam's parents. They are kind and polite but he couldn't miss the horror in their eyes when he said his last name. He couldn't miss their expression when he told them about his mom and dad and his little brother he doesn't really remember.

But Mrs Wesson says "I know what happened" and both Dean and Sam frowns. 

"Mom what are you talking about?" Sam asks and hugs Dean because he can feels how tense he is.

"Your mom died, Sammy, when you were very little." she says and her husband looks terrified because he never wanted to tell Sam how things really are.

"I know, along with my dad and brother." Sam frowns even more but Mrs Wesson shakes her head. "They survived. You survived. Your dad put you to adoption because he wanted you to be safe and grow up in loving family.

"So.. he didn't died in a car crash?" asks Dean and Mrs Wesson shots a glare at him. "And you did."

There's an awkward silence then Dean chuckles nervously. "I did?"

"Your mom, Mary Winchester, died in a fire. You, your dad and your six months old brother survived."

Sam starts putting two and two together and he can't stop the tears. "No. No. No."

And Dean looks at him and he looks terrified and disgusted and he glances at their intertwined hands. "You..you are .."

"Your boyfriend." Sam says quickly and squeezes his hand but Dean shakes his head. "You're my brother."

And all of the nights they spent together making love flash behind Dean's eyelids and he feels sick.

"I gotta go." he stands up, feeling weak but he needs to get out. 

"Dean!" Sam wants to run after him but his dad stops him. 

"Let him think."

And Dean thinks. And he cries and he swears. They're brothers. He loves his brother. He kissed his brother. He fucked his brother.

He looks at Wesson's house and sighs before opening the door of his car and getting in. He needs time. To think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Incest. NO smut for this chapter....no described smut, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... few of you requested another chapter, so here it is. I hope you like it.  
> Leave kudos and comments, please ♥

Dean sighs, looking at the screen of his mobile phone. Adam frowns.

"Call him. It's been three weeks!"

"No way." Dean says and bites his lip. "I can't Adam... I just..."

Dean's best friend sighs. He hates seeing him like this. He hoped that Sam would make Dean feel better and he did and Dean forgot about Lisa in no time. And now, he's even more broken and he can't do anything. Dean is stubborn and he refuses to see Sam, talk to him or even hear about him.

"Do you love him?" Adam asks and Dean answers without missing a heartbeat.

"Yes. Yes of course I love him. But he's my  _brother,_ Adam. Doesn't that alarm you? I fucked my brother."

"You didn't know." 

But Dean doesn't take that as an answer. 

"Look... He's the only family you have. As your boyfriend or as your brother. And you can't just leave him. Don't you think he's hurting too? He had no idea!"

Dean looks up at the younger man. He's right. Sam didn't know either. 

"Should I call him then?"

Adam smiles sadly. "Call him. And meet him. You two need to talk."

****

Sam looks sad. His usually smiley face is now frowned and his eyes are big and sad and Dean wants to do nothing else than kiss the frown away.

"So...you finally want to talk?" His voice is cold. And Dean is not surprised. He deserves it. He acted like an idiot, oblivivous to Sam's feelings.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I needed to think. I needed space."

Sam snorts. "Yeah, but this is not just about you, Dean."

Sammy is right, and Dean feels awful. "I'm sorry, Sammy."

And then Sam's hugging him and Dean buries his face in Sam's chest and inhales his scent. "I missed you so bad, baby."

And Sam chuckles and kisses his forehead. "I miss you too."

Dean stands on his tiptoes and kisses his lips gently. "I just...can't force myself to see you as my brother. We didn't grow up together and we don't even look alike and I.. I am too selfish to let you go, I just.. love you too much."

Sam smiles brightly but the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I love you too Dean and I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, I won't let it happen." Dean assures him and kisses him again, more urgent this time. Sam groans and pulls Dean's body closer, their tongues fighting, moans leaving their connected lips.

***

"Mom will be so pissed." Sam says and looks at their intertwined hands. "But I ain't even sorry." 

Dean yawns and kisses the skin under Sam's collar bone. "She doesn't have to know. I doubt that you will go home and tell her 'mom I fucked Dean Winchester. And he liked it. So I will probably do it again."

Sam smiles and this time, it reaches his eyes. "Yeah, you're right, I won't tell her.. But that doesn't change a thing. You're still my brother."

Dean lifts his head and looks Sam in the eyes, face completely serious. "I got to tell you something man... You're not my brother. You're adopted."

Sam laughs and looks up at the ceiling. "But what are we going to do now, Dean? Everyone knows us, my mother knows everyone. She will tell everyone... she probably already did."

Dean sighs, looking at the ceiling as well. Yeah, they can't really stay here, people are judgemental bitches and he wants to live with his Sammy in peace. Then he remembers something.

"Let's run away."

Sam looks at him and raises his eyesbrows. Dean continues. "I was offered a job in New York. That's far enough. No one will know us there. It could be a new start for us."

The younger man smiles, dimples showing. He's still staring at the ceiling. "Are you serious?"

"Couldn't be more serious, Sammy. This is our chance."

Sam suddenly sits up, the blanket sliding now and exposing his glorious naked body. Dean notices and bites his lip and Sammy chuckles and blushes. "I mean... yeah. Yeah, I want that."

Dean leans in and kisses his lips softly. "Then what are you waiting for? Get your passport ready."


End file.
